


Fanart for "Uniting the Families"

by skargasm



Series: Uniting the Families [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fanart, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Multi, Skinwalker, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fanart for my proposed 5+1 fic 'Uniting the Families'Werewolves, Hunters and Humans maintain an uneasy balance, with humans very much at the bottom of the food-chain. The Super-powered Hunters are battling for supremacy and the Werewolves are determined to remain at the top of the pyramid.In Beacon Hills, in order to avoid full-scale war, the Alpha comes up with an unusual suggestion: an alliance between the three factions.Or: the five times the bad guy came after Stiles and the one time they didn’t get the chance!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Uniting the Families [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807372
Comments: 33
Kudos: 140
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

After a weekend of zero productivity, Sunday night finds me thinking of something to write - in the meantime, this proposed fic is another five + 1, with Chris, Peter and Stiles. 

Main banner:

[ ](https://imgur.com/8CXH5M2)

* * *

**Please feel free to hit me with any plot bunnies you may have**


	2. Three Factions: Werewolf, Human, Hunter

This one feels a little bit more menacing

[ ](https://imgur.com/OQB6T4L)


	3. Peter as Focus

[ ](https://imgur.com/KvFFGCa)

* * *


	4. Wolves at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love to kill the Alpha Pack!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/KmtENDa)

* * *


	5. The Hunter-Warrior Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure which chapter this is for, but you know with Kate and Gerard in there, there's gonna be some shenanigans....
> 
> * * *

The Hunter-Warrior Family

[ ](https://imgur.com/wpx5Uya)


	6. Chris as Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to take things to a safer venue...
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/k61Q4bX)

* * *


	7. Focus Stiles

Uniting the Families - Focus Stiles

[ ](https://imgur.com/7k286OZ)

* * *


	8. Defending Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss everything that Boyd could have been in the series...
> 
> * * *

Cos Boyd was a certified bad-ass and could have been a huge asset to the Pack!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Iq1HG9H)


	9. Alliance Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was where I _thought_ the chapter was going before we were so rudely interrupted!
> 
> * * *

My muse is an evil, fickle bitch who won't let me just write some decent smut!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Zixi7yx)


	10. Druids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little other-worldly opponent....
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since insomnia has decided to visit me once again, you guys benefit from an extra chapter before I collapse in my bed and pray to the Sand man to visit me!
> 
> * * *

Druids - pains in the asses, all of them!

[ ](https://imgur.com/0TiL2N2)


	11. Blood on his Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to deal with the aftermath of the druids..
> 
> * * *

Found this fantastic image of Stiles staring at his hands and that 'sparked' the idea for chapter 8. Listening to Black Celebration by Depeche Mode put me in the mood to write the death of a certain darach...

[ ](https://imgur.com/iJ53t9X)


	12. Union (NSFW)

Uniting the Families - chapter 10 - NSFW

[ ](https://imgur.com/Uh6H5rh)

* * *


	13. Skinwalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone object to this wedding? Speak now or forever hold your peace...
> 
> * * *

I've never really written Kira, apart from in passing. I feel a bit bad because this doesn't really count as her, but I love the idea of the Skinwalkers travelling all the way to Beacon Hills!

[ ](https://imgur.com/2BMvdQl)


	14. Preemptive Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I didn't forget about Gerard!
> 
> * * *

Had a little fun with this - I enjoyed it in Teen Wolf when Derek was helping the Sheriff!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ermIS0H)


End file.
